DJ
DJ is a member of the Delinquent Road Hazards. His real name is Devon Montegomery Johnston III. He's voiced by E.J. Holowicki. Bio From the Blu-Ray Guide: From an early age, DJ, whose full name is Devon Montegomery Johnston the III, was interested in all kinds of music. He had a voracious appetite for collecting records and was a gifted student at the nationally renowned East Coast Music Conservatory. One evening at a friend's party, Devon met a gentleman by the name of Wingo. An expert in paint and body modification, Wingo designed a custom paint job for Devon and a wicked sound system to match. Now going by the name DJ, Devon revels in his treble but never loses touch with his bass!"Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. DJ is a member of the tuner cars. He has a built in sound system. He and the other tuners were driving along the Interstate when they noticed a sleepy Mack. They decide to have fun with him, with DJ playing Kenny G's Songbird to cause Mack to sleep, until Snot Rod's loud sneezing causes them to flee the scene. DJ later appears in the epilogue when he and the other tuners were caught by Sheriff and were impounded. They were later sent to pull Bessie, in which some hot tar splashed on them. Cars Land DJ appears in Cars Land, where he would play some songs for the guests as a form of entertainment for a daily activity called "DJ's Dance N Drive". Specifications *Vehicle Type: Reko-Do/Spinner *Sports tweeters, woofers and subwoofers *Roams the Interstate at night, terrifying cars and trucks *Displays enough lights to illuminate a small town *Believes his beat really can't be beat. Trivia *DJ, as well as an impound version of him, has been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. *Originally, the die-cast toy of DJ incorrectly showed him with light blue stripes on his sides instead of the green ones he had in the film. This was actually corrected with later releases of that toy. *DJ appears in the Cars Toons short, Tokyo Mater. He appears at the party after Mater wins the race. *DJ appears as a playable character for the PS3 and Xbox 360 Versions of Cars 2: The Video Game. *DJ doesn't appear to have a license plate. *DJ appears in Cars Land, where he plays songs for the guests which happen to be part of his daily activity, "DJ's Dance N Drive". *In the Italian version, he is voiced by Italian Formula One driver Jarno Trulli. *The lightning bolts that come in doubles on his side which surround the speakers and the upper fin are similar to Lightning McQueen's single lightning bolt that appears above the tire slot. *Actor and film composer, E.J. Holowicki is the voice actor behind DJ. Gallery Desert-dj.jpg|DJ's first die-cast. Ror-impound-dj.jpg|Impound die-cast. Fl-dj-chase-short-ransburg.jpg|Ransburg paint die-cast. DJ3.jpg Snot Rod Sneezing.jpg 185px-Dk.jpg|DJ in Cars 2: The Videogame Snot Rod Sneeze.jpg imagesUYNPNF51.jpg|DJ in Cars imagesMUGM3RD1.jpg DJ color changers.jpg|DJ color changers die-cast References Category:Hot Rods Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Tuners